Transformers Unlimited Ch1
by Spuddyprime
Summary: AU The Transformers war has reerupted on the planet Geonosis. Can Clocker and Spike and the Terriergons prevail over the opticons? read and see


Nothing but heat scorching sand covered the landscape for miles and miles on end. Protruding out of the sands duns' is giant opticon parts from wars past. Massive war ships, corpses of long forgotten ships of all sizes and classes, voyagers, star hoppers, lead ships, scouts everything under the Geonosis's giant twin suns. Skeletons of ships stoke out like some long dead beasts. Suddenly and huge explosion blasted through the dunes sending a massive shockwave threw them. In the distance like a volcano; sand blasted up from the distance sending hot sand into the air several yards.

Spike pulled back behind one of the skeletons of an old warship panting hard and sweat rolling down his face. Bringing his hand to his up to his face and whipped the sweat off.

Turning to his tan companion "Clocker, how's the transmission for reinforcements coming?"

Clocker gasped as he docked down and dropped to his stomach as the cover that he was hiding behind was blasted off. Spike looked back form guarding his face form the blast and looked back at his companion.

Clocker sighed and looked back at the human "Yea just waiting for my head to get blown off first Spike" he said sarcastically

Spike narrowed his eyes at the futuristic looking Ferrari and growled "Very funny."

Clocker rolled over and brought his arm to his chest and opened up his comm. link "Clocker to Omega Prime come in Omega Prime" docking from another blast

The central control room of all of Alternation was buzzing with activity. The leader of Alternation was standing at one of his men's post going over some files. Deepcharge who had been staring at the monitor in front of him for some time now attention was brought down at the console in front of him. His optics went wide as he realized where the transmission was coming from. Turning to his leader "Commander Omega we're getting a transmission from Geonosis." He called opening up the transmission link

Omega turned around from his work and looked over at the royal blue comm. officer "Open it up Deepcharge" he ordered but the comm. officer had all ready done so.

"Ya want me to open it to speakers sir?" he asked turning around him his chair to face his leader

Omega started walking up beside Deepcharge a blank but stern look on his face. Nodding "Go ahead" he said leaning down beside him with his arm on the back of Deepcharge chair. Deepcharge started pushing keys and suddenly static field their audios. The others which where his elite turned their attention way from their work to listen.

"Omega here"

"_We need reinforcements. Were getting over run with opticons here. Megaton and Starblast aren't easing up any!"_ came Clocker's frantic voice over the line. In the background you could clearly hear the sounds for gunfire and that bone rattling sound that Scrapmetal make especially when in the middle of a fight.

"I read you Clocker" Omega turned around and looked over his men "Leobreaker Hotspot are you up for it?" he called to his men

The hummer, Hotspot, stood up at his post and raised his hand to his head in a salute. The slightly shorter gold cat Leobreaker Jr did the same and also saluted him.

Yes sir!" they chorused

"Good" Omega turned back around and leaned over Deepcharge's shoulder "I'm sending Leobreaker Jr. and Hotspot their be there momentarily so hold on." he said

"Read that sir please hurry" and the link was turned off 

Omega and turned around and faced the two "All right get going Spike and Clocker need you their A-SAP."

Leobreaker and Hotshot saluted their leader one last time and ran for the door. The long large halls seemed to stretch on forever as the two ran down them to get to the spacebridge bay. The long shatter proof window that lined the left side of the hallway held the view of the massive city that they called home on Alternation.

Leobreaker Jr looked over his shoulder at his four-wheeled companion "You up for this Hotspot?" a devilish grin on his face.

Hotspot looked up at the lion bot and made a sound in his throat "Yeah bet" passing the lion bot.

Finally getting to the spacebridge bay. LB Jr transformed into his lion mode Hotspot followed suite. As the two didn't worry as the wall suddenly became a massive red blue portal. LB JR let out a wall-shaking roar as he jumped threw. Hotspot revved his engine just as equally powerful as the lions, and turbo threw.

Hotspot and LB Jr landed on the heated sand. The two looked around and nothing but sand and rib like metal stretched out from every dun. Leobreaker looked over at the hummer and started laughing, "What's wrong Spot can't get any traction" still laughing

Hotspot looked over at Jr an angry look on his face "Shut up cat boy" attempting to balance himself. It was easy for the lion to be able to stand even walk on the sand because he was descended to do so like this he on the other hand was us to a hard flat surface under his tires. Yes he was a hummer but he could go around in vehicle mode the whole time. Hotspot jumped when he felt a light hand on his shoulder. Looking over his shoulder and standing by his side. "Increase your air pressure in your legs." Said Acree in her soft spoken voice yet stern

"Hey Acree were is fight at?" asked Leobreaker getting to the point

Acree transformer into raider like sports bike and revved her engine. "Follow me boys" she said as she started to spine her back tire kicking up sand everywhere. Hotspot and LB Jr transformed into the alts and raced after the leader of Geonosis.

Omega looked back over Deepcharges shoulder "Did they get their Charge?"

Deepcharge was punching commands "Their a little off course. Arcee arrived just in time to lead them to the fight" he answered not looking up from his work.

"Good" standing up straight "Keep the lines cleaned and open just in case Deepcharge" turned around "I'm sure you all can keep the peace in here. I'll be right back contact me if anything happens Deepcharge."

"Yes sir" still content on finishing what ever he was working on

"Your going down Megaton" triumphed Hotspot as he rammed into the titan

Hotspot watched the titan go flying several yards until a sand dun finally stopped him. Hotspot transformed and raised his arm up in victory. Leobreaker Jr ran up beside the tan colored Ferrari and the human spike and dashed behind the skeleton they were taking cover behind and sat down beside them "Need a hand?" a cheeky grin on his face

Clocker over at the lion warrior and glared at him "You could have gotten here a little earlier"

LB Jr frowned and growled "Well you could have called earlier" barking back

The three attention turned to the female leader as she came up beside them "Enough of the chatter boys we need to get the rest of the Geonosis back into the temple" she ordered "Spike, Jr, you do that while I hold off the opticons that slipped through our line. Now go!" she said transforming into her alt mode again

"Yes ma'am" chorused the two

Leobreaker transformed and let Spike hop on his back. With one large leap they human and lion were off.

Clocker looked over at the bike "You with me Clocker. Lets go," she said. Clocker transformed and followed the bike into battle

Megaton looked over the sand battlefield and growled. They had lost and he wasn't happy about it. Starblast ran up beside his leader put wisely remained silent.

And angry vibe in his vocal patterns "Let get out of here."

Megaton raised his hand up and the two were gone leaving nothing but swirling sand where they had just been.

Spike looked over to were Megaton and Starblast had just been from the steps of the Geonosian capital temple "Phew their gone" putting his hand to his head to block the powerful rays of the two suns.

Soft clacking of boot could be heard coming from behind the human. Spike looked over his should at the s-in-c of Teriergons who was slowly making his way beside him. "Good riddance" he said spiting out some oil

"Hows your jaw?" asked Spike looking up at the titan

"It's been better" he replied leaning down to pick up the human

Hotspot and Spike looked over the battlefield one last time. Hotspot sighed, "We've won . . . for now" and he turned to go back into the Geonosian temple.

Back at Alteration Omega watched as a small transport ship cam into view. Omega Prime lowered his arms as the ship slowly made its landing. Finally the single door to the ship opened and out stepped Swerve their new medical officer.

Seating his two cases down and raised his hand up and stretched. Finally his attention was drawn to the massive figure standing only a few feet form him.

"Commander Omega Prime leader the Teriergons correct?" picking his luggage back up and walling forward

"That is correct and you Swerve?"

Swerve extended his hand, which Omega took and sacked "That is correct"

"It's good to have you here doctor where in need of more hands around the medical bay" leading the newest member of his team inside.

Swerve is small compared to the leader Omega Prime. Mostly red with yellow gold trimming. For several years now the small style car had been working to make his dream of being an elite medical officer under the high ranking bot like Omega's crew. Today now was his dream made reality.

"Come I've got to go to central for first then I'll take you to your office" putting his large red hand behind Swerves back leading him on.

---

Omega Prime and Swerve walked into the massive room and the small red racecar was an amazed that the size and high tech in the room. Swerve watched Prime walk over to his post and looked up to a bot over at the fare left of the room.

"Sir Omega Sentinel and Overdrive report that they'd be willing to go and guard the Geonosians."

Omega Prime thought of the plane for a moment then nodded his hand "Fine send them. Tell the other there I want them back A-SAP"

Omega Sentinel was large enough to hold his own and a perfect guardian for the Genonsian Temple. Overdrive can pick up on where Sentinel lacks such as speed and his smaller size. And the Genonsians have all ready met Sentinel once before.

"Tell Spike he's going to be assisting hotspot."

"Yes sir" the small bot turned backs around and started his orders

Omega Prime attention turned back to the doc who had been waiting patently. Coming back out behind the desk like structure "Come Swerve and I'll take you to your new office" he said gesturing to the door

Swerve nodded his head and exited first soon followed by Omega Prime. The two walked down the hall for some time in silence until Swerve looked up "Sir are the rumors true about the Keys? Are they dieing?"

Omega kept on walking as if he didn't even hear the young mech. Finally he answered "Yes Swerve Our Cyber Keys are coming to an end on their energon supply."

Swerves optics went wide at finally hearing the truth behind all the rumors "How do we got the replenish them or can we?"

Omega looked down at the red bot a blank look in his blue optics "Crystals" was his only answer.

(Flashback)

The large room stretched up over the large mechs head for several yards. Beams stretched upward to help support the weight of the room's walls. At the very top was a large gap that had light bursting out of it. The walls were decorated with all kinds of symbols, ancient Alteration words.

Suddenly the east part the room started to open up at his bottom letting in light from outside, which wasn't much. A large bulky figure stepped in and let the door close behind.

The room was dark when it wasn't supposed to be. Even with the gap in the center of the arching walls.

Omega Prime looked up at the massive structure in the center of the room. On each side of the large lock where four round keys each glowing faintly as if they were dieing in truth they were.

Omega Prime sighed heavily as he looked at the scene before him. The worst was happening that wasn't even supposed to happen. The Keys were running out of energy.

A slightly smaller figure stepped up beside of Prime and looked up at the keys.

"What do we do sir?"

Omega fell silent thinking over everything he knew. "There is a legend about crystals that use to be apart of the keys."

"But that's all they are legends. Transformer after Transformer have tried to find them; no luck"

"Yes but they didn't have this room"

Hotspot looked up at the walls and put two and two together "The hieroglyphics they hold the answer?"

"Something likes that. Some where in these hieroglyphics is the first clue to be any crystal is. We find on crystal that one will lead so forth and us to the next"

Hotspot walked up the nearest wall and placed his hand on the carvings on that wall was gently traced the outlines

Shrugging "Makes since only problems is we can't read ancient Alteration"

To be continued..

Authors notes : this story was assisted in part by Prime Revolver.ans mePrme-Daddy


End file.
